<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neo Got My Back by JustCallMeJo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450359">Neo Got My Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeJo/pseuds/JustCallMeJo'>JustCallMeJo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Meaning they’re still idols and a group, Mpreg, This is before Shotaro and Sungchan!, a bit of angst, a/b/o dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeJo/pseuds/JustCallMeJo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Donghyuck finds out he’s pregnant and doesn’t know what to do. Should he have an abortion or keep the baby? He doesn’t want to tell anyone but eventually he will have to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; NCT Dream Ensemble, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neo Got My Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys it’s been a while! But I am alive and well. I have started uni now and that’s what’s been stopping my writing for a bit. </p><p>For anyone who has read Amor Omnia Vincit, I have started a sequel so hopefully it’ll be ready for posting soon. We’ll see. Keep holding onto hope everyone. </p><p>For now I hope you’ll enjoy this little fic.</p><p>Everybody’s secondary gender:<br/>Taeil - Beta<br/>Johnny - Alpha<br/>Taeyong - Omega<br/>Yuta - Alpha<br/>Kun - Beta<br/>Ten - Omega<br/>Jaehyun - Alpha<br/>Doyoung - Beta<br/>Sicheng - Beta<br/>Jungwoo - Omega<br/>Mark - Alpha<br/>Lucas - Alpha<br/>Hendery - Omega<br/>Xiaojun - Beta<br/>Yangyang - Alpha<br/>Donghyuck - Omega<br/>Jaemin - Omega<br/>Renjun - Beta<br/>Jeno - Alpha<br/>Chenle - Omega<br/>Jisung - Alpha</p><p>Happy new year everyone! &lt;333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck gently brushed his hand against his stomach, feeling the soft cotton of his shirt, the lean planes of his belly and the anxiety bubbling within it. He  laid in bed and stared at the dark spot on the ceiling, remembering the day a bug had entered the room and Johnny had stood on Donghyuck’s bed smashing at it with a magazine. He did succeed in killing the bug, however, the stain remained as evidence of his murderous tendencies. Poor bug. </p><p>Donghyuck sighed gently through his nose, feeling his heartbeat pick up as he continued caressing his stomach. As he breathed in the comforting scent of Johnny filled his nostrils and the content air in the room—a mixture of Johnny’s and Donghyuck’s scents—further calmed him. The door was currently closed but he could hear the gentle hum of his members beyond the walls, pots clanging as Doyoung and Jaehyun cooked dinner. His pack. </p><p>Donghyuck sighed again, twisting to lay on his side. Stuffing one hand under his head and the other resting on his lower stomach, Donghyuck closed his eyes and tried to rest. They had a day off. Days off were for resting. </p><p>Unfortunately, Taeyong didn’t agree. </p><p>“Hachannie!” He called, opening the door, Donghyuck jumping slightly and opening his eyes. “Come help with dinner.” Taeyong smiled, eyes bright and energized, omega scent content and calm. His hair was currently a shade of blue and he was dressed in grey sweatpants and a long sleeved black sweater. In summer. Donghyuck shook his head internally. Externally, he sat up and nodded at his hyung. </p><p>“Sure hyung,” he said, getting to his feet. He was wearing one of Mark’s t-shirts which had gotten mixed up with his in the laundry and some basketball shorts. Taeyong’s smile fell slightly, eyes narrowing in worry. </p><p>“Are you okay?” The leader asked, gently closing the door and stepping inside. Donghyuck felt slight panic at the question and he did not want to tell his hyung quite yet. </p><p>“I’m great hyung, just tired,” Donghyuck said, mustering a smile. Taeyong looked him up and down as if searching for physical injuries but, expectedly, did not find any. </p><p>“Okay,” he conceded, stepping forward and opening his arms for the younger. Donghyuck gratefully stepped into his hyung’s embrace, pushing his face into Taeyong’s neck and inhaling deeply. Taeyong’s sweet scent filled him up and he felt the tension seep out of him. </p><p>“Let’s go cook,” Taeyong said, nuzzling the younger’s hair, before pulling away. Donghyuck nodded and followed his hyung as they exited the room. </p><p>-</p><p>Dinner was a boisterous affair as it often could be, mostly because they were all having dinner on the fifth floor. Taeyong and Johnny had moved two tables together to fit the feast of food and all the members. Everyone seemed excited to spend time together, however, Donghyuck wasn’t entirely feeling it. Of course, it was great being surrounded by all the comforting scents of his members, his family. But his mind would not give him a break. </p><p>Apparently, his distracted state was noticed by several members. Taeyong kept checking on him, piling his plate with food and nudging him gently when he frowned too deeply. Taeil was glancing at him inquisitively and Donghyuck tried to muster up a smile but wasn’t sure he was successful, the beta frowning at him. Johnny also seemed suspicious as he tried to include Donghyuck in conversation and got minimal effort responses. </p><p>Mark was sending him smiles across the table but kept getting distracted by other members demanding his attention. Donghyuck hoped the older wouldn’t notice his own distracted state. </p><p>Luckily, Mark was sufficiently occupied so Donghyuck had one less factor to worry about. </p><p>After dinner, as most of the members migrated into the living room, Donghyuck volunteered to do dishes. That earned him shocked looks from Taeyong and Johnny. </p><p>Additionally, it seemed he had neglected one person who was watching him as well. </p><p>Jungwoo volunteered to do dishes with him. </p><p>Taeyong and Johnny reluctantly left them to it and joined the others in the living room. </p><p>As Donghyuck’s mind kept racing over the possibilities, they started with the dishes. Donghyuck washed and Jungwoo dried. </p><p>After a few minutes of silence Jungwoo spoke. </p><p>“You smell sweet,” he remarked, putting away some bowls. “Sweeter than usual.” Donghyuck looked up in confusion. </p><p>“Thanks?” He said, some of his trademark snark making its way into the word. Jungwoo gave him a look. Donghyuck knew he usually had more of a spicy scent, unusual for an omega, but he didn’t think anyone noticed a difference. He wasn’t even sure there would be a difference so early on. He kept washing the dishes. </p><p>Jungwoo pouted slightly but continued drying. </p><p>“Haechan, is something wrong?” Jungwoo asked, trying to catch the younger male’s eyes. “Are you sick?” He knew a sweetened scent could be indicative of sickness. Donghyuck lifted his head to meet Jungwoo’s eyes, knowing the older wouldn’t drop it so easily. </p><p>“Hyung, I’m okay, I promise. Simply tired,” he said with conviction. Jungwoo held his gaze for a few seconds before nodding once. </p><p>“Okay. But promise to tell me if anything is going on?” Jungwoo said, eyes steely and omega scent spicy with determination. Donghyuck nodded. </p><p>He would tell his hyung. As soon as he figured it out for himself. </p><p>~</p><p>The days passed uneventfully. They were practicing hard for a comeback and everyone seemed perpetually tired but Donghyuck was back to his cheery self. He had taken all his feelings regarding his situation and pushed them far away from the front of his mind. </p><p>Taeyong still kept a close eye on him though, and Donghyuck didn’t know how much longer he could keep it up before spilling to his hyung. </p><p>He was sitting down on the floor of the dance room during the break, sipping greedily from his water bottle. He felt slightly nauseous and tried to will it away. He’d had slight morning sickness but never puked which he thanked his body for. He put his hands on his forehead, closing his eyes. </p><p>Mark’s alpha scent invaded his nostrils as the older sat down next to him, reaching out to put his arm over Donghyuck’s shoulders. Donghyuck looked up at him with a small smile. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Mark said, eyebrows furrowed as he took in Donghyuck’s pale face. </p><p>“I’m great Mark,” Donghyuck said, teasing. “This choreography is a piece of cake.” Mark rolled his eyes fondly and stroked Donghyuck’s shoulder with his fingers. The younger leaned down and put his head on Mark’s shoulder, happy for the attention from his boyfriend. </p><p>He caught Taeyong’s eyes from across the room, the leader looking deep in thought. </p><p>“You smell sweet,” Mark pointed out, sounding slightly aroused. Donghyck laughed loudly, catching the attention of some of the members and lifted his head to look at Mark. The older’s eyes were dark, but his face was dusted in pink. </p><p>“I take it you like that,” Donghyuck said, tapping his boyfriend’s pink cheek. </p><p>“I like you.” It seemed the words slipped out before Mark could catch them, making Donghyuck beam at him. The older turned more red. </p><p>“If you keep that up he’s gonna combust,” Yuta said with a smile, settling down next to them. Donghyuck snorted but turned his attention to Yuta. </p><p>“Yuta hyung! Can I have some snacks please?” Donghyuck asked, widening his eyes when he noticed the bag of chips in Yuta’s hands. The Japanese man scoffed but held the bag out to him nonetheless. Donghyuck grabbed a handful and started nibbling. </p><p>“You should stop eating so many snacks,” Doyoung said teasingly as he came over to the trio, “you’re starting to look pudgy there.” The older smiled at Donghyuck, showing his words were fond and not meant to hurt. </p><p>“But snacks are so good hyung,” Donghyuck protested with a pout, causing Doyoung to chuckle. Internally, Donghyuck’s heart picked up speed. They were noticing. Holy shit. </p><p>And someone definitely was. </p><p>Taeyong looked on thoughtfully from across the room, hearing the conversation going on. Noticing Donghyuck’s mannerisms. How he poked at his stomach slightly when the attention strayed from him. </p><p>~</p><p>Mark and Donghyuck were sitting on Mark’s bed, a laptop balanced on their thighs. A movie was playing but Donghyuck wasn’t paying much attention. He was playing with the drawstrings on Mark’s hoodie, lost in thought. </p><p>“Haechan,” Mark said, tapping his thigh. Donghyuck looked up, humming slightly. Mark looked at him with inquiring eyes. He had his glasses on and they made his eyes look all the more prominent. “I can tell something’s wrong. Why won’t you tell me? Or anyone else for that matter?” </p><p>Donghyuck sighed through his nose, tugging on Mark’s drawstrings. </p><p>“I’m fine,” he bit out, “I would like it if literally everybody stopped asking me.” Mark frowned at him, looking slightly irritated. Great; it’s better than being terrified of the consequences that would come with Donghyuck’s secret. </p><p>“Haechan-“ Mark started again. </p><p>“No hyung. Drop it,” Donghyuck insisted sternly, which was very unlike him. However, he was tired and nauseous and wanted cuddles. Not this. </p><p>“Donghyuck-ah,” Mark started with anger in his tone. Donghyuck shivered slightly but dropped the older’s drawstrings and shut the laptop before gently moving it aside and getting off the bed. Mark’s irritation turned to confusion. “Hyuck. Where are you going?” </p><p>“I cannot do this right now hyung,” Donghyuck said, feeling like he might cry as he headed for the door. “I’m going to the dream dorm.” </p><p>“Hyuck-“ he heard before he closed the door behind himself. </p><p>~</p><p>The Dreamies were confused when he showed up at their doorstep, Jaemin’s eyes widening as he took in Donghyuck’s red eyes and ruffled hair. Donghyuck didn’t say anything, simply followed Jaemin inside and stood in the threshold leading to the living room, not looking at anyone. </p><p>“What happened?” Jeno asked, approaching Donghyuck first, Renjun looking at the omega worriedly from the couch. Donghyuck took in a shuddering breath and tried to reply but promptly burst into tears instead. Jeno looked lost as the omega sobbed, the alpha looking to Jaemin and Renjun for help. The omega and beta quickly shuffled over and enveloped Donghyuck in a hug. </p><p>“It’s okay baby,” Jaemin said gently, Renjun stroking Donghyuck’s hair. The crying omega laid his head on Renjun’s shoulder, still sobbing, his hand holding onto Jaemin tightly. Jaemin and Renjun met eyes over Donghyuck’s head, eyes wide and lips pursed. Jeno hesitated for a split second before joining the embrace. </p><p>The commotion had brought Jisung and Chenle out from the kitchen where they had been making popcorn for the movie night the Dreamies were supposed to have. Jisung stared in confusion at the 00 line hugging. </p><p>“Haechannie hyung,” Chenle said, sounding small. He walked over to the four. “Are you okay? Should we call Taeyongie hyung?” </p><p>Donghyuck drew a shuddering breath, taking a few seconds to try and gather himself by inhaling the comforting scents of his family, before he nodded into Renjun’s shoulder. Renjun looked at Chenle and nodded, causing the youngest omega to determinedly drag Jisung back into the kitchen and grab his phone. </p><p>Chenle quickly pressed Taeyong’s contact in his phone and waited for the call to connect, still holding Jisung’s hand tightly. The youngest alpha bit his lip as he waited quietly, periodically glancing toward the living room. </p><p>“Hyung,” Chenle said when Taeyong answered. “You need to come here.” </p><p>“Why? Is something wrong?” Taeyong’s voice floated through the phone, high pitched with worry. </p><p>“It’s Haechan hyung,” Chenle said, “he came here and now he’s crying.” </p><p>“What happened? I thought he was with Mark?” Taeyong sounded surprised but not shocked. </p><p>“We don’t know, he hasn’t said anything. He wanted you,” Chenle relayed. </p><p>“Okay, I’m on my way,” Taeyong said, shuffling being heard on the other side of the line. </p><p>“Okay hyung I’ll tell him,” Chenle said, hanging up. He sighed gently and looked up to meet Jisung’s slightly scared eyes. They’d never seen Haechan like this before. “It’s gonna be alright,” Chenle promised, squeezing Jisung’s hand. </p><p>~</p><p>Donghyuck continued crying, albeit silently, as Chenle and Jisung left to call Taeyong. Taeyong. Taeyong sounded like a great idea right about now. Donghyuck really needed him. </p><p>Chenle and Jisung eventually reentered the room and announced that Taeyong was on his way. Donghyuck sniffled slightly and took a few more deep breaths of Renjun’s comforting beta, Jaemin’s sweet omega, Jeno’s protective alpha, Chenle’s determined omega and Jisung’s scared alpha before finally lifting his head. Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno stepped back to give him some room. </p><p>Donghyuck wiped at his face, looking up at his pack. </p><p>“I’m okay,” he tried to reassure, voice raspy. He looked at Jisung and saw the younger biting at his lip anxiously. Donghyuck stepped forward slightly and held up his arms, Jisung walking over to hug him. He felt the youngest nosing at his neck, a nervous habit when he was feeling scared. Donghyuck stroked his back, murmuring comforting words. He gestured for Chenle to join them when he saw the youngest omega shuffling his feet. </p><p>The three of them stayed like that for a while until Jaemin urged them all to sit on the couch, Donghyuck in the middle of the protective mess that was the Dreamies. </p><p>“I’m assuming you won’t tell us what this was about?” Renjun said dryly. Donghyuck shuddered slightly but didn’t reply. </p><p>“Did you have a fight with Mark?” Jaemin inquired gently, Donghyuck not responding. </p><p>They fell silent again but everyone was trying to put out calming pheromones and Donghyuck appreciated the gesture. </p><p>The door rattled as Taeyong had finally arrived and stepped inside. They heard him kick off his shoes before footsteps approached the living room rapidly. Taeyong showed up in the doorway, blue hair ruffled, earrings dangling, a sweater and some jeans on. He took in the Dreamies worried state and Donghyuck’s motionless form. </p><p>“Hyuck,” the leader said, sounding so loving that Donghyuck felt tears falling down his cheeks again. It had been a while since his hyung called him that. </p><p>“Hyung,” he choked out, crying again. The Dreamies hurried to comfort him and Taeyong stepped forward quickly, heart aching for the younger whom he considered family. </p><p>“Baby,” Taeyong said, kneeling and gathering Donghyuck in his arms, the omega sobbing again. “Let’s go somewhere private okay?”  Donghyuck nodded and followed as best he could without breaking the embrace when Taeyong stood and started leading him to Jaemin and Jisung’s room. </p><p>“Why don’t you kids start watching that movie, we’ll be out soon,” Taeyong assured, smiling at the Dreamies, before disappearing into the room and closing the door gently. </p><p>Taeyong set Donghyuck down on Jisung’s bed, sitting next to him and hugging him close as the younger cried. </p><p>“It’s gonna be okay, baby, let it all out,” Taeyong whispered, comforting the omega. Donghyuck burrowed closer to his hyung, trying to bury himself in the older’s scent, and eventually his sobs faded to the occasional sniffle. </p><p>Taeyong let him gather his wits for a few more moments before gently prying Donghyuck off himself, holding the younger by the shoulders and catching his red-rimmed eyes. </p><p>“Take a breath for me,” Taeyong said, taking a deep breath, causing Donghyuck to follow. “And another.” Donghyuck dutifully did. “Good. Now,” Taeyong settled himself more comfortably, stroking Donghyuck’s arms gently, “tell me what’s wrong Hyuckie.” Donghyuck nodded slightly and took another breath before opening his mouth. </p><p>“I’m pregnant hyung,” he managed, voice sounding raspy and hoarse. Taeyong felt a rush going up his spine, a shiver breaking out across his body. He had his suspicions, but having it confirmed was different. He didn’t let the shock show on his face. He kept his features gentle, encouraging and open. “I’m really scared hyung,” Donghyuck whispered, taking a shuddering breath. </p><p>“I know baby, I know,” Taeyong cooed. “How far along are you?” He felt baffled at the words he was saying to the omega. Donghyuck was so young. Too young for those words. </p><p>“Two months,” Donghyuck sniffled. </p><p>“And it’s Mark’s?” Taeyong inquired gently. </p><p>“Yes,” Donghyuck confirmed, shaking his head slightly. He looked exhausted. Taeyong pulled him close. </p><p>“It’s okay,” he said, nodding to himself in assurance. “We’re gonna get through this together.” </p><p>Donghyuck nodded, grateful for his hyung. </p><p>“Have you thought about what you want to do?” Taeyong wondered, feeling his stomach churn at the thought. He knew how much Donghyuck loved singing and being an idol. This would be such a huge scandal and possibly get him kicked out if he decided to keep the baby. However, Taeyong would support him in anything he decided. His body, his life, his choice. </p><p>“I tried hyung,” Donghyuck said, “I tried looking at the options but I was too scared and hoping the problem would go away but I know it won’t and I can’t do this alone.” Taeyong nodded in agreement and understanding. “Please help me hyung”. </p><p>“Of course Hyuck, of course,” Taeyong assured him. He thought about if for a second before speaking again. “The options I can think of at the moment are, that you can have the baby and keep it. Or, you can have the baby and give it up for adoption. And lastly, you can have an abortion,” Taeyong told Donghyuck with firm but familiar words. “These are your three options.” Donghyuck nodded, eyes wide and red, mouth slacking slightly and sniffled. Taeyong stroked his hair. </p><p>“I don’t know what I want,” Donghyuck admitted helplessly. Taeyong bit his lower lip. </p><p>“If you want to do an abortion, you will have to do it sooner rather than later.” Taeyong noticed Donghyuck’s hand coming to rest on his stomach, a frown marring his features. “I can’t tell you what to do Donghyuck, but I will help you, whatever you choose.” </p><p>“I can’t decide hyung,” Donghyuck said. “Not now at least.” Taeyong’s lips quirked  up slightly, bittersweet. </p><p>“And you don’t have to baby, not this exact moment. But I will not let you ignore it. Whatever you do, there is a life growing within you. And it won’t stop growing because you ignore it. There is a deadline” Taeyong tried to be gentle but convey the importance of not ignoring this issue, as it was quite time sensitive. </p><p>“Ok hyung,” Donghyuck sighed, “I will think about it. And do some more research.” Taeyong nodded. </p><p>“That’s good, just let me know and we can do this together. Doing research on the internet is not the way to go.” Taeyong let his hand fall away from Donghyuck’s hair, leaning back slightly on the bed. “We will find a trusted doctor and book an appointment, we will discuss the options, you will decide, and then you will tell Mark.” Donghyuck’s eyes snapped up to meet his, wide and frightened. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Donghyuck-“</p><p>“Hyung no-“</p><p>“Donghyuck listen to me.” Taeyong made sure to sound stern to garner the younger male’s attention. “I want you to decide first, and then I want you to let Mark support and help you through whatever you choose if he chooses to. He has a right to know, but he does not have the right to take away your choice. Understand?” Donghyuck stared at him for a few long moments, eyes searching Taeyong’s. </p><p>“I understand,” he finally conceded. Taeyong gently carded out his hair and dropped a peck on top of the soft strands. </p><p>“Now, do you want to go out and watch that movie?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Comments give me strength &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>